Chance
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Akankah Naruto bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan Gaara saat Gaara beranggapan ia tak cocok bersama Naruto. "Dasar bodoh. Kata-kata itu bukan permainan hanya diucapkan satu kali saja dalam seumur hidup, Naruto."B'day fict for hatakehanahungry. twoshoot. Last Chap is up. Mind Rnr
1. Chapter 1

Chance

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: NaruGaa

Genre: Romance n Friendship

Rated: K+

Waning: AU, typo, alur cepat,

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

Berniat meneruskan? silahkan…

.

.

Seiran High School adalah salah satu sekolah terbesar yang berada diwilayah kanto. Sekolah khusus putra yang penuh dengan talenta-talenta terbaik di seluruh negeri. Sekolah ini bukanlah sekolah yang membatasi hanya pada kalangan tertentu. Siapa pun bisa masuk cukup dengan sebuah syarat memiliki prestasi dalam bidang tertentu dan bisa dipastikan kau akan lulus tanpa harus mengikuti ujian masuk. Walau merupakan sekolah khusus putra namun hampir setiap hari sekumpulan siswi dari sekolah lain berbondong-bondong berkumpul di gerbang sekolah. Berharap bertemu dengan idola mereka yang juga merupakan pelajar dari SHS. Membawa berbagai buah tangan yang akan diberikan pada sang idola.

Itulah yang tampak saat ini saat para gadis ini menunggu di depan pintu gerbang yang tertutup. Tak sembarangan orang bisa masuk ke dalam sana—untuk menjaga privasi para siswa. Idola SHS yang paling ditunggu para gadis itu adalah salah satu model yang sedang naik daun saat ini. Duo yang menggeparkan dunia model sejak dua tahun yang lalu sejak debutnya. Menarik sekian banyak fans dari berbagai kalangan. Model dengan nama panggung Black Lunar.

"Kyaa itu mereka datang."

Teriakan para gadis itu mulai terdengar kencang saat sebuah limo berwarna hitam muncul dan beberapa pria besar berjas hitam tampak langsung keluar dan membentuk barikade pertahanan. Sesosok tidak, dua orang pemuda keluar dari mobil tersebut. Pemuda dengan rambut jabrik pirang yang langsung tersenyum pada para gadis yang merupakan fansnya dan seorang pemuda berambut berwarna biru tua dengan wajah dingin. Itulah mereka Black Lunar.

Uzumaki Naruto pemuda berambut pirang berusia enam belas tahun ini merupakan salah satu pianist berbakat yang berada di SHS. Masuk dunia modelling hanya karena iseng mengikuti kakak laki-lakinya yang sudah terlebih dahulu terjun ke dunia tersebut. Melakukan kegiatan model sembari tetap mengasah kemampuannya pada alat musik piano. Awalnya hanya Naruto yang berada di agency namun dengan sedikit trik atau lebih tepatnya pemaksaan terselubung, Naruto berhasil mengajak Sasuke untuk bergabung walau penuh penolakan keras dari pemuda Uchiha itu.

Uchiha Sasuke pemuda yang lebih tua tiga bulan dari Naruto ini merupakan korban pemaksaan Naruto yang sudah seenaknya memasukkan cv lamarannya ke agency tempat Naruto bekerja. Dan membuat pemain basket tingkat nasional ini harus pintar membagi waktu antara sekolah, basket, dan kegiatan modellingnya. Berterima kasih pada pemuda rubah itu yang membuat Sasuke harus menerima permintaan Itachi—kakak lelakinya—untuk menjadi manager dadakan karena Sasuke yang kewalahan karena padatnya jadwal mereka. Menerima dengan terpaksa garis bawahi itu. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang tak pernah mementingkan nilai miliknya, Sasuke merupakan sosok perfectionis yang tak ingin dalam sejarah Uchiha mengikuti pelajaran tambahan apa lagi itu terjadi pada generasinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto saat merasa Sasuke menatapnya dalam.

"Hn."

"Terserahlah." Naruto menggendikkan bahunya lalu berjalan riang mengikuti barikade yang dibuat bodyguard mereka. Ditangannya sudah penuh dengan barang-barang pemberian para gadis yang sayang untuk ditolaknya. Keduanya berjalan memasuki gerbang diiringi teriakan keras .

Mata safirenya milik Naruto tak sengaja melihat sesosok yang tengah duduk di pinggir jendela dari sebuah kelas tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Pemuda berambut merah dengan mata jade. Selengkung senyum melingkar di bibirnya.

"Gaa-_chan!_" teriak Naruto melambaikan tangannya memanggil pemuda di atas sana. Namun panggilannya diacuhkan karena pemuda yang dipanggilanya tetap terlihat berbicara dengan seseorang menulikan telinganya saat Naruto memanggilanya.

"_Ara_ … apa Gaa-_chan_ tak mendengarnya." Naruto menurunkan tangannya. Sedikit kecewa saat Gaara pemuda yang baru saja diteriakinya tak menoleh barang sedikit pun padahal ia yakin kalau Gaara mendengar suaranya.

"Ada apa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke saat Naruto masih saja terpaku, menundukkan kepalanya. Diam.

"Tidak ada. Aku duluan, Teme. Nanti kususul ke kelas."

Sasuke tak berkomentar apa-apa saat Naruto meninggalkannya. Berlari menuju tangga di sebelah kanan. Bisa dipastikan kemana tujuan bocah pirang itu. "Dasar, Bocah."

.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat, Gaara?" tanya Sasori saat melihat sepupunya terus saja menatap ke depan gerbang dari atas sini.

"Tidak ada."

Sasori mensejajarkan tubuhnya di samping Gaara. Mencoba melihat apa yang sedari tadi dilihat Gaara. Oh. Mulutnya membulat membentuk huruf 'o' saat mengetahui apa itu. Duo SN itu. Pantas saja dari tadi suara ribut tak hentinya berkumandang. Para gadis itu memang tak pernah berhenti untuk mengejar kedua idola itu.

"Gaa-_Chan_!"

Sebuah suara dari bawah membuat Sasori berniat melihat siapa yang berani memanggil sepupunya semanis itu. Padahal kalau di keluarga Sabaku, hanya sang bunda yang boleh memanggilnya begitu. Namun niat Sasori terhenti saat sebuah perkataan—perintah—Gaara berkumandang.

"Jangan lihat." Gaara berujar dingin meminta Sasori berhenti mendongak ke luar jendela.

Sasori hanya sedikit menghela napas mendengarnya sudah biasa. Dari suaranya tadi sepertinya Sasori tahu pasti siapa itu. Tinggal tunggu satu menit lagi pasti ada suara langkah berlari di koridor.

_Drap … drap …._

Bunyi pintu yang dibanting keras.

_Braak._

Teriakan memanggil—

"Gaa-_chan!"_

Lemparan benda ke kepala.

_Duagh._

Teriakan kesakitan.

"_Ittaaaiii _… Gaa-_chan_. Kenapa kau selalu melempariku vas bunga begini?"

Dan ditutup dengan aura dingin dari Gaara.

Gaara hanya mendeathglare pemuda pirang yang baru saja masuk seenaknya dan merubah nama panggilannya. Memangnya Gaara anak perempuan?

Benar kan? Sasori memutar matanya bosan lalu mengambil tasnya yang berada di atas kursi lalu berjalan melewati pemuda pirang yang baru saja menjadi korban vas bunga setiap pagi entah untuk kesekian kali. Salahkan sendiri kelakuannya yang selalu memancing kemarahan anak pan— Gaara maksudnya bathin Sasori menghentikan panggilannya saat merasakan aura hitam yang ikut menusuk padanya.

"Aku keluar. Bereskan semua sendiri Gaara, tak ada bantuan lagi hari ini."

Sasori membuka pintu keluar perlahan sebelum menghentikan langkahnya persis di depan pintu. "Jangan hancurkan barang OSIS lebih banyak lagi, Gaa … chan," goda Sasori lalu menutup cepat pintu ruang OSIS sebelum kepalanya ikut jadi korban.

Gaara meredakan kekesalannya dengan sedikit menarik napas. Berjalan perlahan menuju ke arah Naruto yang masih terduduk di lantai dengan mengelus kepalanya pelan. Untung saja bukan vas bungan yang terbuat dari keramik kalau tidak tentu saja kepala nyawa Naruto sudah melayang dengan indahnya.

Gaara berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Naruto. Menatap tajam pada manik safire milik Naruto. "Apa kau tak pernah bosan melakukan hal ini setiap pagi, Uzumaki-san?"

"Naruto. Sudah kukatakan bukan panggil aku Naruto, Gaa-_chan_." Naruto hanya berujar santai tak mengacuhkan senyum iblis yang terpampang di wajah putih milik Gaara.

Sebuah kedutan ikut muncul di dahi Gaara mendengarnya. Haruskah setiap pagi ia harus melakukan khotbah pada pemuda mirip rubah ini dengan tema jangan panggil namaku dengan embel-embel –chan.

"Kau itu manis, Gaara-_senpai._ Jadi tak masalah bukan dengan panggilan kesayanganku?" ujar Naruto mengelus pelan pipi Gaara menjawab pertanyaan dari pikiran Gaara. Nada suaranya sedikit berubah datar berbeda dengan barusan. "dan aku sudah mengatakannya berulang kali kalau aku mau kau jadi milikku."

"Jangan bermimpi bocah."

"Bocah? Ahahaaha …. Apa tidak salah kau hanya tua sembilan bulan dariku, Senpai?" Kedua mata bermanik biru dan hijau itu saling berpandangan dan menatap tajam seakan tak mau mengalah.

"Dan aku menyukaimu."

Sesaat keheningan menyelimuti keduanya hingga suara Gaara memecah kebisuan tersebut. "Sayangnya aku tidak. Dan aku. Tidak. Tertarik. Padamu," ujar Gaara dengan penekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

"Tapi aku menyukaimu, Gaa-_chan._" Naruto kembali memain kan nada suaranya seakan meminta sesuatu yang diinginkannya.

"Terserahlah. Lagi pula aku tak percaya dengan kata-katamu."

Gaara lalu berdiri kembali menuju meja kerjanya. Kembali pada pekerjaannya yang sudah terlalu banyak menumpuk. "Lagi pula kau lebih cocok dengannya."

"Eh?" Walau pelan ia masih mendengarnya. Naruto memutar otaknya siapa yang dimaksud oleh Gaara. Namun ia masih belum dapat menerka siapa.

"Lebih baik kau keluar. Pelajaran akan segera di mulai."

"Begitukah?" Naruto menepuk-nepuk celananya yang sedikit kotor karena debu di lantai. "Yah, hari ini ditolak lagi. Tapi tenang saja aku akan datang lagi sampai kau mengiyakan untuk jadi kekasihku, Gaa-_chan._ Aku masih belum menyerah." Naruto tersenyum tipis lalu beranjak keluar dari ruangan Gaara.

Gaara menghentikan perhatian pada benda di depannya. Sebenarnya dari tadi pikirannya tak fokus untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Salahkan pemuda pirang itu yang seenaknya masuk dalam hidupnya.

Gaara menyandarkan kepalanya pada kursi di belakangnya.

"_Aku menyukaimu."_

Kata-kata itu sudah terlalu sering diucapkan pemuda pirang bernama Uzumaki Naruto padanya. Setiap hari tiga kali sehari atau kadang lebih bila ia punya waktu dan mengganggu Gaara diantar setiap waktu istirahatnya.

"Dasar bodoh. Kata-kata itu bukan permainan hanya diucapkan satu kali saja dalam seumur hidup, Naruto."

.

.

"Dari mana saja kau Naruto?"

"Ehehehe … maaf Kakashi-_sensei_ aku dari toilet, sakit perut."

"Oh ya? Sejak kapan toilet pindah ke ruangan OSIS Naruto?"

Muka Naruto merah padam mendengar sindiran halus yang baru saja diluncurkan dari mulut manis wali kelasnya yang ternyata sudah berada di dalam kelas. Apa lagi ditambah godaan dari teman-teman sekelasnya yang menyorakinya. Semua orang juga sudah tahu kalau Naruto menyukai ketua OSIS dingin yang mirip panda itu.

"Sekarang kau keluar dilarang mengikuti pelajaranku."

"Eh? _Sensei _kejam aku kan hanya terlambat sepuluh menit."

Kakashi hanya berjalan pelan menuju Naruto yang masih berdiri di muka pintu sembari tersenyum tipis. Tangannya lalu bergerak pada kenop pintu dan menutupnya mengacuhkan pandangan mengiba dari Naruto.

"Peraturan tetap peraturan, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya pelan. Mengadu helai pirangnya dengan benda di depannya. "Aku akan ketinggalan pelajaran lagi ini. Hah … Kaka-_sensei _kejam." Naruto lalu membalikkan tubuhnya berniat menjauhi ruangan kelasnya saat suara senseinya terdengar pertanda pelajaran sudah dimulai kembali. Tak menyadari sebuah tatapan yang mengarah padanya dari seorang pemuda berambut biru di belakang sana.

Naruto tak tahu harus kemana. Kakinya hanya melangkah menuju belakang sekolah. Tak menemukan dimana tempatnya bisa tidur. Anggap saja saat ini pengganti waktu tidurnya yang terkuras karena kegiatannya di luar sana.

Akhirnya Naruto menemukan tempat yang cocok. Di sebuah pohon rindang yang sejuk. Ini benar-benar sebuah tempat yang sempurna untuk beristirahat.

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon. Mengatur posisi agar tubuhnya merasa nyaman. Tak lama Naruto mulai menguap pelan, kantuk mulai menyerangnya apa lagi dengan angin yang ikut membantunya untuk tidur. Kelopak matanya perlahan turun menyembunyikan iris sewarna langit dan sebuah dengkuran halus terdengar pertanda sang empunya sudah melayang menuju alam mimpi. Hingga sore menjelang.

.

.

"Naruto."

"…"

"Naruto."

"…"

"NARUTO!"

Sebuah teriakan kencang akhirnya terpaksa keluar dari bibir manis Gaara membangunkan Naruto yang masih saja tertidur seperti salah satu hewan di asia tenggara yang terkenal dengan kemalasannya. Namun Naruto masih saja tak bangun.

Kalau bukan karena posisinya sebagai ketua OSIS Gaara mungkin tak akan ambil peduli dan membiarkan saja bocah rubah ini menginap di sekolah. Hanya karena ia berkeliling saat pulang sekolah ia menemukan Naruto yang tengah terlelap.

Bosan berteriak memanggil nama Naruto. Gaara lalu ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya di samping Naruto. Tempat ini benar-benar nyaman pantas saja Naruto bisa terlelap dengan damai begitu. Jade Gaara tak sengaja menangkap sebuah kedamaian saat melihat wajah itu tertidur.

Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat kepala Naruto turun dan mendarat di bahunya. Panas segera menjalar ditubuhnya saat merasakan terpaan napas Naruto yang hangat. Gaara sadar pasti kalau ia sendiri sudah menyukai pemuda model Black Lunar ini. Sejak melihatnya pertama kali, penuh semangat dan keceriaan yang sangat berbeda darinya. Apa lagi dengan ketulusannya menyukai Gaara. Hanya saja rasanya terlalu berat untuk mengakuinya apa lagi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya semakin bimbang. Tentu saja itu adalah partner kerja Naruto.

"Nghhh …" Naruto mengerjapkan matanya saat dirasanya waktu istirahatnya sudah cukup. Kepalanya yang masih bersandar merasakan hal aneh. Sejak kapan batang pohon jadi seempuk ini.

"Sudah puas tidurnya, Uzumaki-_san_?" tanya Gaara memanggil Naruto dengan nama keluarganya lagi.

"Gaara? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto heran. Langit senja yang memerah menjadi jawaban akan pertanyaannya. Mukanya pucat pasi seketika. Jangan katakan kalau hari sudah sore tanpa disadarinya dan ia tertidur selama seharian penuh?

Naruto segera mengacak tasnya dan menemukan handphone berwarna biru miliknya. Wajahnya semakin memutih saat melihat banyak panggilan masuk dan pesan yang berasal dari nomor yang sama. Managernya dan Sasuke.

"**Dobe … kau dimana baka? Pemotretan sudah dimulai." 04.00 pm**

"**Rubah brengsek aku pasti akan memanggangmu hidup-hidup kalau kau tak kemari dalam sepuluh menit." 04.10 pm**

"**Aku pasti membunuhmu kalau kau membuatku menunggu, Dobe."**

Dan berbagai pesan mengerikan lainnya.

Naruto melirik jam di displaynya. Sudah pukul 05.00 pm. Ia benar-benar terlambat dan bisa dipastikan besok Black Lunar bubar karena salah satu modelnya meninggal dunia karena dihajar kakaknya sendiri yang merangkap sebagai manajernya dan juga partner kerjanya. Bagaimana ia bisa ke tempat pemotretan kalau ia sendiri tak membawa kendaraan, setidaknya meminta maaf akan lebih baik dari pada ia tak muncul sama sekali.

"Kau kenapa, Uzumaki-_san_?" tanya Gaara heran melihat raut wajah Naruto yang berubah-ubah dari ketakutan, bingung, hingga aneh.

Seakan mendengar nyanyian surga. Mata Naruto berbinar mendengar suaranya. "Gaa-_chan_ kau bawa motorkan?" tanya Naruto cepat. Namun sebelum Gaara menjawabnya ia sudah lebih dahulu menarik tangan Gaara menuju ke tempat parkir. Tak mengindahkan tatapan kekesalan Gaara yang diarahkan padanya.

Naruto tahu Gaara membawa motor merah kesayangannya setiap hari dan diparkir di belakang sekolah. Kadang kala kebiasaanya mengintip pemuda berambut merah itu ada gunanya.

"Kuncinya Gaara," pinta Naruto saat mereka sudah menemukan motor tak jauh dari tempatnya tadi tertidur.

"Jangan seenakmu, _Baka_."

"Kumohon Gaara. Kali ini saja tolong aku, akan kulakukan apa pun juga nanti, hanya saja sekarang kau harus menolongku jika tak mau salah satu penghuni sekolah ini yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto menghadap _Kami-sama_ lebih cepat, ya?"

Tak tega dengan pandangan mengiba Naruto. Tangan Gaara akhirnya terjulur menyerahkan kunci dari saku seragam gakurannya.

"_Sankyu_." Naruto menyambar kunci itu cepat dan menghidupkan mesin motornya. Bersiap akan pergi namun tangannya menarik tangan Gaara dan membuat Sabaku bungsu itu ikut duduk di belakang Naruto. Naruto melingkarkan tangan Gaara pada pinggangnya.

"Aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu sendirian di sini. Jadi pegangan erat, Gaa-_chan_ _senpai."_

Persilangan di kepala Gaara mulai muncul lagi mendengar panggilan sayang yang diberikan Naruto lagi, namun belum sempat ia mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas miliknya, Naruto sudah melajukan motor miliknya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Gaara refleks memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

Angin kencang menerpa tubuhnya namun Gaara tak terlalu merasakannya karena adanya punggung Naruto yang menghalanginya. Sejak kapan Gaara baru sadar kalau punggung Naruto sebesar ini.

'Hangat'

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat sebuah pemikiran aneh itu muncul. Ia tak boleh menyimpan perasaan ini pada Naruto. Tak boleh.

'Tapi untuk saat ini tak apa kan?'

Mereka akhirnya berhenti di sebuah studio foto. Gaara segera melepaskan tangannya dari Naruto. Turun dari motornya dan berniat menunggu Naruto menyerahkan kuncinya dan ia bisa segera pergi dan menenangkan detak jantungnya sendiri.

Naruto lalu turun dan serta merta menyambar tangan Gaara lagi. Membawanya ikut ke dalam studio. "Ikut aku."

Sepertinya lain kali Naruto harus diberikan khotbah lainnya untuk tidak seenaknya menarik tangan Gaara dan menyebabkan sang ketua OSIS melakukan olahraga jantung tiap kalinya.

Keduanya lalu sampai pada pintu yang bertuliskan nomor 08. Naruto menarik napas sejenak sebelum menghadapi apa pun di dalamnya. Kemungkinan terburuk ia bakal di gantung Kyuubi di atas menari atap.

"_Hontouni Gomenasai_." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya saat berhasil masuk. Suasanya yang hening membuatnya mengangangkat kepalanya dan mendapati pandangan para kru yang menatapnya heran.

Naruto mengikuti arah pandangan mereka dan itu semua tertuju pada … Gaara?

"Jangan macam-macam." Naruto segera menjadi benteng pertahan saat merasakan apa maksud dari pandangan mereka semua. Ia baru ingat konsep hari ini adalah gothic dan tentu saja melihat Gaara, Naruto yakin mereka akan melakukan apa.

_Bugh._

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah pukulan mendarat dikepala Naruto.

"Naruto …" Naruto memutar kepalanya saat mendengar panggilan dingin yang ia tahu berasal dari mana. Matanya mendapati seorang pemuda yang berjarak tiga tahun darinya sedang menatapnya marah dengan tangan yang terkepal habis memukuli kepala pirangnya.

"Gomen, Kyuu-_nii_ aku ketiduran di sekolah."

"Ketiduran atau pacaran rubah sialan?"

"Eh?" Tersadar Naruto dan Gaara segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang ternyata masih belum terlepas sejak tadi. Wajah keduanya memerah dengan sempurna apa lagi dengan orang sebanyak ini.

"Aku pasti membunuhmu nanti, Naruto." Gaara hanya bisa membathin pelan saat ini. Tak mungkin ia melempari atau berkata kasar bisa-bisa ia hanya membuat semuanya jadi lebih buruk. Tunggu saja Naruto ada bagian untukmu.

"Sekarang bersiap atau aku akan membuat semua persedian ramenmu berakhir di tong sampah."

"Huwaaaaa …. Jangan." Naruto segera berlari ke balik pintu kamar ganti tak menginginkan apa yang dikatakan kakak tersayangany menjadi kenyataan. Meninggalkan Gaara yang tak mengerti apa-apa masih terpaku diam di samping Kyuubi.

"Kau kekasih kepala durian itu?" tanya Kyuubi pada Gaara yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Tak ada percakapan apa pun di antara mereka.

"Bukan. Aku hanya senpai di sekolahnya yang tak sengaja terbawa kebodohan _baka _Naru itu."

"Hahahaha …."

Gaara sedikit bergidik saat mendengar tawa Kyuubi yang begitu mengerikan. Apa ada yang salah dengan kata-katanya barusan.

"Begitukah? Kau orang yang menarik, Panda."

"Hah?" Gaara mengepalkan tangannya menahan diri untuk tidak segera menghajar Kyuubi saat ini. Tidak kakak tidak adik sama saja menyebalkannya. Selalu saja memberi panggilan aneh begitu.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan marah begitu. Siapa namamu."

"Gaara. Sabaku Gaara."

"Gaara yah. Baguslah. Mulai hari ini kau milikku, Gaara." Kyuubi menjilat pelan bibirnya sebelum mengecup singkat bibir Gaara kemudian berlalu seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

Gaara yang baru saja mengalami hal teraneh dalam hidupnya masih membatu. Siapa yang baru saja itu. Iblis rubah.

"Brengsek!" desis Gaara kesal. Kenapa ia harus terjebak ke dalam keluarga Uzumaki ini. Memangnya ia barang yang bisa jadi milik orang secepatnya ini.

"Hah … sudahlah lebih baik aku pergi," ujar Gaara setelah berhasil meredakan rasa kesalnya. Hanya sebuah ciuman kecil bukan beruntung itu bukan yang pertama kalau tidak Gaara pasti sudah menghajar Kyuu sekarang juga. Namun Gaara menghentikan langkahnya saat menyadari kalau kunci motornya masih berada di tangan Naruto. "Ingatkan aku untuk membuat daftar hukuman untukmu, Naruto."

Gaara yang tak tahu harus mengapa akhirnya berdiri di sebuah pilar dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sana. Kesibukan dihadapannya cukup menarik perhatiannya. Sepertinya semua orang sibuk sendiri dak tak menyadari dirinya termasuk kepala pirang di sana yang tengah bersiap.

"Woy, rubah cepatlah kau hanya membuat semua susah, _Baka_."

Suara keras Kyuubi berada di tengah kesibukan itu saat melihat Naruto yang masih belum juga mengambil posisi. Pemuda berambut pirang itu masih melihat kepala merah yang tengah menatapnya kesal. Mungkin Naruto harus belajar cara menenangkan panda yang marah nanti.

Gaara memalingkan wajahnya saat merasakan kalau ternyata safire itu masih melihatnya walau pemotretan sudah di mulai.

Di sana Naruto dan Sasuke tengah berdiri bersama. Keduanya memakai pakaian dengan mayoritas warna hitam. Hanya itu yang terlihat karena Gaara tak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena posisinya yang terhalang beberapa orang.

Namun Gaara tahu kalau pemandangan di depan sana membuat perasaannya tak enak melihat Naruto yang tengah bersama seseorang yang selalu membuatnya tak bisa mengakui semua ini. Walau hanya dalam sebuah pemotretan. Keduanya begitu cocok bukan, tak seharusnya pemuda pirang itu mengharapakan dirinya dan mengucapkan beribu kata suka setiap harinya.

"Aku bodoh yah."

Gaara memutar tubuhnya saat merasakan tak ada gunanya lagi ia harus menunggu. Naik taksi mungkin bukanlah pilihan yang buruk dari pada harus menghadapi atmosfer yang membuat perasaanya sakit.

"Mau pulang, Panda-_chan_."

_Duagh._

Kali ini mood Gaara benar-benar buruk dan ia tak perduli jika seseorang yang sudah memancing kemarahannya menerima bogem mentah miliknya tepat di pipi.

"Jangan menggangguku, brengsek." Mata Gaara menyalang marah tak perduli kalau orang dihadapannya lebih tua darinya. Sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk menjaga image dirinya.

"Kuantar." Kyuubi hanya menghapus darah yang sempat keluar dari sudut bibirnya yang robek. Tak menyangka pukulan Gaara cukup bertenaga padahal dikiranya pemuda kecil ini tak akan bisa memukul ternyata ia salah besar.

"Tak perlu." Gaara berjalan melewati Kyuubi yang tengah duduk di motor besar miliknya di depan studio. Berdiri di tepi jalan menunggu apa pun yang bisa membawanya pulang saat ini.

"Kalau kau memang menyukai si bodoh itu kenapa harus lari, Pengecut."

Gaara menarik napas sejenak. Ia tahu semua akan mudah terbaca saat pengendalian dirinya hilang bahkan hanya dengan orang yang baru saja dikenalnya. "Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Begini saja, kalau kau tak mau mengakui perasaanmu itu buang saja." Kyuubi hanya berkata santai tak memperdulikan wajah kesal Gaara. Kyuubi saat ini sudah berdiri di samping Gaara meninggalkan motornya sejenak. Tak biasanya ia peduli hanya saja ia sedikit tertarik dengan bocah panda ini. "Jadi milikku saja bagaimana?"

"Dalam mimpimu. Sudah kukatakan ini bukan urusanmu, Uzumaki-_san._"

"Tak perduli jika bocah rubah itu bersama bocah ayam dan kau akan sendirian bocah panda?" pancing Kyuubi. Bibirnya menyeringai melihat Gaara yang berubah khawatir. Topeng dinginnya mulai luntur. Kyuubi tertawa geli di dalam hati melihatnya. 'Kau pintar memilih target, Naruto.'

"Aku tak perduli. Dan aku tak mengenal orang yang kau maksud."

"Tak usah berbohong, seorang Kyuubi tak semudah itu dibohongi."

Gaara menundukkan kepalanya. Tentu saja ia hanya berbohong ia tahu persis siapa yang dimaksud oleh Kyuubi. Walau pun tipis namun Gaara juga tahu kalau partner kerja Naruto juga memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertinya. Jika Naruto akhirnya berpaling pada dia, perasaan Gaara hanya akan tinggal sebuah kenangan.

"Mau kubantu?"

Gaara menegakkan kepalanya lalau tersenyum—menyerinagai— tipis sesaat menghadapkan jade miliknya pada manik darah milik Kyuubi. "Kau tahu Kyuubi. Aku bukanlah orang lemah yang butuh bantuan siapa pun. Kalau pun Naruto tak lagi menyukaiku, semua tak akan berakhir jadi tak perlu repot. Terima kasih atas tawarannya." Gaara menundukkan kepalanya sebentar lalu menyetop sebuh taksi yang melintas dan meninggalkan Kyuubi yang ternyata malah tertawa senang melihat Gaara yang telah pergi.

"Kau benar-benar menarik, Gaara."

"Kyuu-_nii._ Kau melihat Gaara? Aku tak menemukannya di dalam," tanya Naruto yang telah berganti pakaian kembali dengan gakuran sekolahnya. Keirngat mengalir deras di wajahnya sepertinya ia habis berlarian sepanjanga lorong studio.

"Sudah pulang tuh." Kyuubi hanya menjawab santai, memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku lalu menuju motornya.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyuu? Jangan bilang kau macam-macam denganya?" tanya Naruto khawatir, jangan bilang kalau kakaknya juga tertarik dengan Gaara. Itu bahaya benar-benar bahaya, posisinya bisa terancam karena Kyuubi bisa melakukan apa saja.

"Belum. Dan aku pasti akan melakukan macam-macam padanya nanti."

"Apa maksud—Kyuuu!" teriak Naruto saat hanya deru motor Kyuubi yang menjadi jawaban pertanyaannya saat kakak semata wayangnya sudah berlalu.

"Ck. Sial." Seharusnya ia tak membawa Gaara kemari. Bagaimana Gaara bisa lupa kalau Kyuubi menyukai sebuah tantangan dan sifat dingin dan pemberontak Gaara sudah cukup menjadi alasan untuk Kyuubi bermain dengan semua ini.

"Kau mau pulang, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang ternyata sudah berada si samping Naruto. Sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi namun Sasuke menundanya menunggu Kyuubi pergi dari sini.

"Ehehehe … iya. Mau kuantar Sasuke kebetulan aku harus mengembalikan motor Gaara. Rumahmu searah dengannya kan?"

Sasuke hanya menampilkan wajah datarnya. Kenapa kepala pirang ini tak lagi hanya menyebutkan namanya seperti dulu. Sekarang pasti ada nama seseorang lain di waktu bersamaan.

"Tidak. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Sasuke menjawab dingin.

"Teme, tunggu aku." Naruto segera berlari menyusul Sasuke dan mungkin sedikitnya membujuk Uchiha bungsu itu pulang bersama.

.

.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Temari heran saat mendapati seorang pemuda pirang datang dan membawa motor adiknya sedangkan tadi Gaara pulang dengan naik taksi.

"Ah maaf terlambat memperkenalkan diri. Saya Uzumaki Naruto _kouhai _Gaara-_senpai._ Tadi saya meminjam motornya." Naruto menggunakan semua bahasa sopan yang diketahuinya karena bagaimana pun menciptakan kesan baik itu perlu bukan.

'Uzumaki Naruto?' Temari berpikir dalam hati saat merasa familiar dengan nama pemuda pirang ini. Pirang? Berkulit tan dengan tanda lahir berbentuk kucing di pipinya.

"Kau Black Lunar?" tanya Temari dengan mata mulai bersinar terang. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan pemuda yang tengah jadi incaran para gadis termasuk di sekolahnya. Yang ternyata adalah _kouhai _adiknya sendiri, kalau tahu begini sudah sejak dulu ia meminta Gaara foto dan tanda tangannya untuk di jual di sekolahnya.

Temari menggeleng pelan mengenyahkan pikiran gilanya. Tersenyum manis Temari mempersilhkan pemuda itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Kalau kau mencari Gaara ia ada di kamarnya di lorong sebelah kiri."

"Terima kasih …" Naruto menggantung kalimatnya saat tak menemukan nama gadis berkuncir empat dihadapannya.

"Temari-_nee _kau bisa memanggilku begitu, Naruto."

"Baiklah Temari-_nee_."

Naruto lalu masuk menelusuri kediaman Sabaku yang begitu luas. Walau sudah sering mengganggu Gaara setiap harinya namun ia tak pernah sampai datang ke rumah senpai kesayangannya hanya di sekolah saja.

Gaara baru selesai mandi dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya pada tempat tidurnya hanya memakai celana panjang berbahan katun tanpa atasan. Memejamkan matanya sejenak yang begitu lelah. Kenapa rasanya sekarang begitu berat mengingat pemuda pirang itu. Pemuda berisik yang selalu memanggilnya—

"Gaa-_chan_."

Ya, dengan panggilan begitu. Seperti anak kucing kehilangan induknya. Hanya saja kadang kala mata _safire_ itu malah menatap matanya tajam seakan menyeriangai senang mengetahui detak jantungnya yang berpacu hebat.

"Gaa-_chan._"

Kenapa suara itu semakin terasa nyata. Apa Gaara terlalu memikirkannya hingga suara itu serasa dekat ditelinganya. Sepertinya Gaara harus memeriksakan diri ke dokter.

"Gaa-_chan_, kalau kau tak juga membuka matamu jangan salahakan aku yang akan menyerangmu saat ini."

Gaara segera membuka matanya dan segera duduk secepatnya namun sebuah benturan mampir dikepalanya. Ternyata kepalanya beradu dengan kepala Naruto. Gaara menatap horor Naruto yang tengah berada di atasnya menatap Gaara dengan senyumnya yang biasa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Naru—" Gaara menutup mulutnya saat hampir saja ia keceplosan memanggila pemuda pirang itu dengan nama kecilnya.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan panggil saja Naruto, Gaa-_chan_. Tadinya hanya ingin mengembalikan kunci motormu namun kau malah menghilang begitu, kenapa?" tanya Naruto masih berada di atas tubuh Gaara.

"Turun dari tubuhku, Naruto."

"Tak mau, jawab saja dulu."

"Turun, Na—ru—to."

"Tak mau. Jawab saja, apa Kyuu-_nii_ melakukan sesuatu padamu?" suara Naruto mulai meninggi saat menghadapi kekeraskepalaan Gaara. Ada sesuatu yanh membuatnya kesal dan marah dari sikap Gaara saat ini.

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli, itu bukan urusanmu bukan?" Gaara menjauhi kontak mata dengan Naruto. Ia tak ingin saat ini harus berhadapan dengan laut biru milik Naruto. Menyebabkan Naruto mendecak kesal melihatnya.

Naruto merendahkan kepalanya pada perbatasan leher Gaara. "Tentu saja aku peduli Gaara … karena aku menyukaimu, dan kau pasti tahu itu dan aku tak suka ada siapa pun yang mendekatimu walau itu kakakku sendiri."

"Itu—Akh! Hentikan Naruto apa yang kau lakukan, sialan." Gaara berteriak keras saat merasakan ada yang menggigit lehernya. Gaara menggigit bibirnya sendiri meredam rasa sakit yang diberikan Naruto. Tentu saja ia tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan pemuda pirang ini. Gaara mendorong tubuh Naruto dari tubuhnya namun Naruto bergeming sedikit pun. Malah ia masih mencoba membuat tanda baru di leher Gaara.

"Gaara ini ada makana—" Perkataan Temari terhenti saat melihat posisi keduanya yang sangat err … membuat salah paham. Melihat Gaara yang menitikkan air mata di sudut matanya membuata Temari mulai kesal pada pemuda pirang ini terserash ia idola atau apa pun kalau berani membuat adik kecilnya menangis ia pasti akan membunuh siapa pun itu.

"Kau! Keluar dari sini."

Naruto menghentikan pekerjaan saat merasakan tatapan membunuh yang diarahkan padanya. Meneguk ludah dengan susah payah Naruto melepaskan diri dari posisinya. Melihat Gaara yang berwajah merah padam dengan air mata yang sedikit tertahan di matanya membuat Naruto merasa bersalah.

"Maaf Gaara," lirih Naruto pelan. Menyesal telah lepas kendali saat cemburu mengalahkan akal sehatnya. Jika saja Temari tak masuk entah apa lagi yang dilakukannya. Seharusnya ia mencoba membuat Gaara menyukainya bukan memaksa pemuda merah itu menyukainya. "Aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Gaara membelalakan matanya saat mendengar lirihan kecil dari perkataan Naruto. Apa maksudnya apa Naruto akan meninggalkannya dan tak lagi berada di sekitarnya.

.

.

"Pagi ini begitu tenang ya," ujar Sasori santai saat tak merasakan keributan yang selalu datang setiap paginya di ruang OSIS. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu memang tak ada lagi bocah pirang yang selalu memanggil Gaa-chan di ruang ini.

Sasori memandang berat pada Gaara yang sejak pagi sudah muram membuat udara sekitar jadi terasa dingin.

"Hey Gaara, kemana bocah pirang itu? Aku tak melihatnya sejak kemarin."

"Entahlah aku tak tahu." Gaara masih sibuk menggoreskan tinta penanya pada kertas-kertas yang menumpuk.

"Terlalu banyak bekerja juga tak baik buat kesehatan." Sasori menarik segunung kertas dihadapan Gaara, memindahakannya pada meja kerjanya. "Pergilah ke luar sejenak Gaara. Wajahmu itu terlalu muram."

"Tak perlu. Aku baik-baik—"

Namun Sasori tak menerima bantahan Gaara kali ini. Ia sudah menarik dan mendorong sepupu kecilnya itu keluar dan menutup keras ruang OSIS dengan Gaara di luar.

Gaara mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Sejak kapan Sasori berani memerintahnya berani sepertinya lain kali giliran Sasori yang mendapatkan ceramah singkat miliknya.

"Sasori bukan pintunya atau—"

"Hari ini kau bebas Gaara lakukanlah apa pun yang kau mau, Gaa-chan," jawab Sasori santai dari dalam ruangan membuat Gaara ingin menghancurkan pintu ruangan OSIS sekarang juga. Namun pasti tak akan bisa karena tebalnya yang hampir sepuluh centi meter.

"Awas kau nanti Sasori." Gaara mendecak kesal lalu menjauh dari ruangannya.

"Hari ini aku sudah berbuat baik, bagus Sasori." Ujar Sasori santai seraya meminum minumannya dari gelas berwarna merah tanpa tahu nasibnya nanti.

.

.

Gaara berdiri di sebuah cermin di toilet. Matanya menelusuri lehernya yang terlihat bebas karena kancing gakurannya yang dilepasnya barusan. Terlihat bercak merah yang beberapa hari yang lalu di buat Naruto walau tak terlalu terlihat jelas lagi. Beberapa titik kemerahan. _Kiss mark._

"Dasar _Baka_-Naru. Gara-gara kau aku harus menggunakan syal di rumah saat musim panas begini."

Gaara lalu keluar perlahan setelah membereskan pakaiannya. Suara berisik dari belakang membuatnya penasaran. Di sana terlihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang baru saja tiba menyelinap melalui pintu belakang. Pantas saja tak ada keributan pagi ini di depan pintu gerbang.

Keduanya tampak diam-diam bergerak lalu berlari segera saat mendengar teriakan di belakangnya. Berlari bersama di sepanjang koridor sekolah.

Gaara hanya tersenyum miris saat melihatnya. Melihat senyum Naruto sudah lebih cukup dari ini dari pada harus melihat wajah penuh rasa bersalah seperti kemarin. Walau saat ini kau bersama orang lain.

"Silahkan pulang nona-nona. Tempat ini terlarang bagi gadis."

Gaara menutup kembali pintu belakang yang lupa ditutup Naruto. Membiarkan tatapan kecewa dari beberapa gadis yang ternyata berhasil mengikuti keduanya hingga kemari.

Gaara lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya. Berpikir sepertinya keliling sekolah tidaklah buruk pagi ini lagi pula ia tak ada jadwal hari ini. Sebuah senyum hangat terlihat jelas di bibirnya yang bisanya hanya berwajah dingin. Membuat beberapa orang yang tak sengaja melihatnya menatap Gaara heran. Berpikir sang ketua mengalami demam musim panas.

.

.

A/N: Birthday fict buat Hana-chan yang teramat sangat telat hontouni gomenasai yah Hana-chan. Mungkin sedikit berbeda dari req Hana-chan tapi sudah ada Gaara yang jealous kan hahaha … ini mungkin bakal jadi twoshoot yang entah kapan di update#dicekek Hana-chan.

Atau cukup sampai di sini saja?#hajared

Mizu tunggu reviewnya dan Mizu akan sangat menghargai itu^^

Arigatou udah mampir

Salam Manis

Sabaku 'Mizu' Akumu


	2. Chapter 2

Chance

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: NaruGaa

Genre: Romance n Friendship

Rated: K+

Waning: AU, typo, alur cepat,

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

Berniat meneruskan? silahkan…

.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu—di kamar Gaara. Dan sejak saat itu Naruto memutuskan menghindari Gaara. Bukan karena ia sudah kehilangan perasaan pada _senpai _berambut merah (miliknya) itu hanya saja rasanya setiap kali melihat wajah Gaara perasaan bersalah selalu saja menyerangnya. Apa lagi melihat ekpresi wajah Gaara saat itu, rasanya membuat manik _jade_ itu—hampir—menurunkan titik air matanya membuat perasaanya sakit. Kenapa ia bisa lepas kendali hanya karena itu …

Cemburu … marah … dan takut … kalau seseorang yang sudah dicintainya sejak lama beralih pada orang lain—yang tak bukan adalah kakaknya sendiri—karena selama ini Gaara tak pernah menunjukkan perhatian lebih padanya.

Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya pada kusen jendela, memejamkan matanya sejenak. Tak semuda itu ia mengenyahkan sebuah perasaan yang sudah terperangkap di dalam hatinya sejak lama. Walau selama ini Gaara menganggapnya hanya main-main dan tak pernah berpikir kalau semua yang dikatakan Naruto padanya—setiap hari—adalah sebuah kebenaran.

Semua bagai kaset rusak yang terus berputar dikepalanya. Semua kejadian di kamar Gaara saat itu. Terlebih mengingat wajah yang memerah menahan tangis dengan sebuah raut kekecewaan.

0o0

Bagaimana rasanya saat hanya bisa melihat seseorang yang sangat kau sayangi hanya dari kejauhan tanpa bisa menyentuhnya.

Sakitkah hatimu saat di sana ia tertawa tanpamu, bahagia tanpa adanya dirimu di dalam sana.

Begitukah mungkin yang dirasakan oleh ketua OSIS sekolah Seiran itu. Sedari tadi manik _jade_nya tak pernah berhenti memandangi pemuda pirang yang berada tak jauh dari penglihatannya. Mungkin hanya jarak beberapa meter yang memisahkan mereka.

Walau terakhir kali pertemuan mereka yang mungkin tak bisa dikatakan menyenangkan, ia telah mencoba untuk melepaskan dan membiarkan waktu saja menjawab apa yang akan terjadi kisahnya sendiri, membiarkan rasa sakit dan rindu bertumpuk menjadi satu.

Gaara segera melangkah pergi saat dirasakannya manik sewarna langit itu menyadari kehadirannya, ia menjauh dari keduanya yang mungkin hanya bisa membuatnya perasaannya akan terus bercampur aduk dengan indahnya.

0o0

"Ne, Teme. Apa Kyuu-_nii _sudah menghubungimu soal pergelaran di Kyoto nanti?" tanya Naruto sembari meminum jus kotak ditangannya dengan perlahan. Salah satu tangannya berada di saku celananya sedangkan tubuhnya bersandar pada pilar di depan ruang musik.

"Hn. Tadi pagi _baka aniki_ juga sudah mengatakannya."

"Dua minggu ya? Bagaimana rasanya kalau tak melihatnya selama itu ya?" Naruto menghentikan kegiatannnya—menghabiskan isi jus jeruk miliknya— ia menatap jauh ke depan ke taman sekolanya yang tengah memekarkan begitu banyak bunga.

"Teme, apa kau tahu kalau—" Naruto tak jadi melanjutkan perkataannya saat Sasuke bertanya melalui tatapan matanya. Rasanya ia belum bisa mengatakan rencananya sesudah pergelaran mereka itu, belum waktunya. "Tidak jadi."

Naruto berbalik arah saat menyadari kalau perasaanya mengatakan ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi walau tak diindahkannya. Di sana ia melihat seorang Sabaku Gaara sedang memperhatikannya. Namun hanya sedetik sebelum Gaara langsung beranjak pergi membuat Naruto tersenyum miris, 'sebenci itukah kau padaku sekarang, Gaara?'

'Tak pernahkah kau peduli pada perasaanku, Gaara?'

Naruto hanya mengerang pelan, menarik helaian pirangnya. Pikirannya menginginkan untuk berada di sisi Gaara bahkan mungkin 'mengganggunya' seperti biasa, namun tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak sedikit pun. Ia hanya bisa melihat tanpa bisa menyentuh orang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Sasuke yang berada di samping Naruto ikut menelusuri kemana arah pandang sang bungsu Uzumaki itu. Di sana ia juga menemukan sosok berambut merah yang sedang berjalan menjauh. Walau hanya dari belakang ia yakin kalau itu adalah Gaara. Seseorang yang sejak beberapa hari ini membuat wajah Naruto murung. Walau sesekali pemuda pirang itu berhasil menyembunyikan kesedihannya dibalik wajah tersenyumnya. Yah, hanya bisa menahan semua gejolak di dadanya dan tak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh dirinya.

0o0

Uzumaki Naruto pemuda yang merupakan salah satu anggota Black Lunar itu termenung dengan sebuah kertas ditangannya. Yah saat ini pemuda bersurai kuning sedikit terlihat bingung, terbukti dari raut wajah yang selalu tersenyum ceria kini malah mengerutkan dahinya perlahan pertanda sang pemilik sedang berpikir keras.

"Apa kuterima saja ya?" gumam Naruto lirih menatap untaian kalimat yang berada disana, sebuah surat yang baru saja diterimanya pagi tadi dari Kyuubi. Bukan surat cinta atau sejenisnya karena biasanya surat itu pasti lebih berwarna. Itu adalah kertas berisi tawaran kerja yang dipilihkan kakak yang juga merangkap managernya—Kyuubi. Sebuah tawaran show ke beberapa negara untuk satu bulan atau mungkin lebih. Setelah pergelaran mereka di Kyoto nanti, hanya Naruto. Bahkan Sasuke yang merupakan partner kerjanya tidak mengetahui hal ini.

Sebenarnya tak ada yang membuat putra bungsu itu harus bergundah hati hanya saja ada sesuatu yang membuatnya memikirkan sebuah mimpinya sejak dulu, yah seorang Uzumaki Naruto sudah lama memimpikan bisa melakukan show di luar negeri terlebih negara yang ditujunya adalah Eropa tepatnya Paris. Siapa yang tak akan berlonjak bahagia menginjakkan kaki di negara mode tersebut. Hanya saja …

Sabaku Gaara

Sebuah nama itulah yang membuat Naruto tak bisa segera mengiyakan tawaran Kyuubi. Walau hanya dari jauh tanpa bisa menyapa pemuda yang merangkap senpainya itu, Naruto masih terus memperhatikan pemuda itu sejak saat itu.

Memperhatikan pemuda berambut merah yang selalu berdiri di tepi jendela ruangannya.

Mengikuti Gaara yang selalu berpatroli hingga sore harinya.

Bahkan memastikan pemuda itu sampai di rumahnya dengan selamat.

Rasanya seorang Uzumaki Naruto sudah beralih profesi dari seorang model menjadi _stalker _seorang Sabaku Gaara.

Dan menekurkan kepalanya-lah yang bisa Naruto lakukan saat ini. Hanya itu.

Tidak, Naruto tak bisa meninggalkan Gaara dengan semua keadaan seperti ini. Terlebih sepertinya Kyuubi benar-benar mulai tertarik dengan Gaara mengingat semua kelakuan Kyuubi Akhir-akhir ini di rumah. Jangan katakan kalau semua ini adalah trik Kyuubi untuk menjauhkannya dari Gaara untuk sementara waktu.

"Chikuso!"

Naruto berteriak kesal saat melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya terlihat berdiri tenang di gerbang sekolahnya. Ia tak akan berteriak keras kalau saja ia tak melihat seseorang lainnya yang berada di sana. Tidak, persetan dengan semau kontrak kerjanya kalau itu hanya akan membuat ia kehilangan sosok senpai kesayangan miliknya. Sabaku Gaara hanya milik Uzumaki Naruto.

0o0

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Kyuubi-_san_ kau tahu orang asing tak boleh memasuki area sekolah ini."

Pemuda bermata merah darah itu hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar kalimat dingin yang diucapkan (calon) uke-nya itu. Bukan maunya juga yang melakukan penyerangan langsung dengan datang kemari. Salahkan Naruto yang tak mau memberikannya nomor _handphone_ Gaara walau apa pun yang sudah dilakukannya, bahkan pemuda yang juga adiknya itu malah menghapus kontak Gaara di handphone-nya dan menghafalnya di dalam otaknya sendiri. Kalau saja otak Naruto diperbolehkan untuk dibelah pasti sudah dilakukannya jika tidak mengingat Naruto adalah adiknya sendiri.

"Lebih baik kau pulang saja, jika tak ada keperluan penting."

"Ckckckck . Kenapa kau jadi sedingin itu, Gaara. Bukankah hubungan kita sudah sampai tahap ciuman, heh?"

Gaara, pemuda yang sedari tadi menjadi lawan bicara Kyuubi itu mengepalkan tangannya keras. Ingin rasanya ia menghajar wajah yang sedang menyeringai itu jika ini bukan di sekolah dan ia bukanlah ketua OSIS di sini.

"Ciuman?"

Gaara sontak menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara lirih yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Suara seseorang yang sudah sangat lama tak terdengar berada disisinya.

"Yo, Naruto … bagaimana apa kau akan menerima tawaran itu?" Seakan mengacuhkan apa yang terjadi diantara keduanya, Kyuubi hanya menyeringai setan tanpa beban. Rasanya ia senang saat melihat wajah itu menahan tangis walau sebenarnya Kyuubi menahan tawanya melihat ekpresi keduanya yang sama saja. Satu wajah kecewa dan satu wajah penuh kesedihan.

Naruto tersenyum miris, haruskah semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini dengan keadaan yang membuat mereka atau lebih tepatnya dirinya tersingkir dari hidup Gaara.

"Tentu saja akan kuterima. Dan aku juga tak akan melepaskan Gaara untukmu, Kyuubi-_nii._"

Kyuubi tergelak di dalam hati. Baru kali ini ia melihat manik biru itu berani menantangnya. Padahal biasanya hanya akan selalu menurut. Entah karena penurut atau malah takut pada dirinya.

"_Well_, kita sepakat. Kalau sekali lagi Gaara menolakmu saat kau pulang dari Eropa nanti, maka kau harus menyerah."

Eropa? Gaara yang sejak tadi menjadi objek perbincangan duo Uzumaki dihadapannya hanya berujar bingung. Sebenarnya ada apa dan kenapa.

"Baik. Saat itu aku harap _nii-san_ tidak mencoba untuk mendekati Gaara."

Kyuubi hanya membalikkan tubuhnya seraya melambai pelan. Rasanya semua rencananya akan berjalan dengan baik, "selamat datang di dunia Uzumaki, Gaara."

Dan apa maksudnya dengan Eropa, apakah Naruto akan pergi lagi meninggalkannya setelah sekian hari pemuda berambut pirang itu tak menampakkan batang hidungnya di depan Gaara.

"Gaara, dengarkan aku." Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pada Gaara, manik langit birunya bertatapan langsung dengan jade hijau milik Gaara. Sekejab keduanya hanya terdiam mengamati dan saling mengagumi keindahan masing-masing.

"Aku tahu selama ini, kau hanya menganggapku main-main denganmu, Gaara tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu. Perasaanku serius padamu."

Gaara tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa saat Naruto mengucapkannya. Ia tahu kalau pemuda dihadapannya itu serius saat Naruto memanggil namanya dengan benar, hanya saja semudah itukah dirinya bisa percaya bagaimana kalau ini hanya permainan lain yang dilakukan Naruto walau sebenarnya hati kecil Gaara tak yakin kalau Naruto akan tega melakukannya.

"Besok, aku akan pergi ... selama satu bulan lebih, ke Eropa, setelah pertunjukan kami di Kyoto—"

Tidak, jangan katakan kalau ini terakhir kalinya Gaara akan melihat Naruto, jangan katakan kalau semua ini akan berakhir sampai di sini.

"—bersama Sasuke melakukan pergelaran show di beberapa kota di Eropa."

Hanya berdua? Gaara menggigit bibirnya pelan saat menyadari mungkin semua akan benar-benar berubah saat Naruto kembali nanti. Di saat dirinya tak berada di dekat Naruto, mungkin saja bukan kalau perasaan pemuda itu akan berpaling pada seseorang yang selama ini ada disisinya. Kenapa Gaara baru menyadari kalau keberadaan Sasuke jauh lebih dekat untuk bersama Naruto.

"Saat aku pulang nanti, aku menginginkan jawabanmu, Gaara-_senpai._ Jangan katakan kalau aku hanya anak kecil dan main-main padamu."

Bibir Gaara baru saja akan berbicara, namun tak satu pun kata yang terucap dari sana. Kenapa rasanya sangat berat mengatakan perasaannya saat semua mungkin akan menjadi titik akhir.

"Terserah. Kau kembali atau tidak, tak akan mengubah apa pun di sini. Perasaanku akan tetap sama."

Tidak, bukan itu yang ingin dikatakannya. Gaara mengepalkan tangannya saat melihat raut wajah Naruto yang berubah murung seketika.

"Pikirkanlah lagi, Gaara. Saat aku kembali saat itulah jawabanmu kubutuhkan."

Gaara menatap nanar pada punggung Naruto yang bergerak menjauhinya. Kenapa jujur pada diri sendiri itu begitu sulit. Mengapa ia tak bisa mengatakan kalau perasaaany sama dengan pemuda pirang itu. Hanya karena takut terluka, hanya karena takut hati Naruto akan berpaling saat tak bersamanya. Mengapa memberikan sebuah kepercayaan pada pemuda itu begitu sulit. Mengapa hatinya begitu teguh tak ingin terluka walau pada akhirnya ia akan tetap 'menangis'.

"_Gomen_ Naruto, beri aku waktu."

0o0

Sesuai dengan perkataan Naruto, pemuda itu menghilang selama hampir dua bulan, yang ia tahu Naruto melakukan pergelaran di luar negeri setelah pertunjukkannya di kota sebelah. Selama itu hati Gaara benar-benar tak tenang bagaimana kalau Naruto benar-benar melupakannya dengan beralih pada partner kerjanya itu.

Menyesal bukanlah sebuah jawaban dari keputusannya sendiri bukan.

"Kenapa rasanya jadi seberat ini, memang sudah seberapa jauh kau masuk dan berdiam di hatiku, Naruto?" tanya Gaara pelan yang pastinya tak akan ada yang bisa menjawabnya kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Menganggap diri sendiri tak pantas, padahal ia tahu kalau perasaan Naruto tak main-main. Hanya takut terluka dan mengecewakan namun pada akhirnya ia sendiri yan g terluka.

"Arrrggghhhhh … sial!"

0o0

Skip time

Dua bulan kemudian …

"Hey, Sasuke kau mau membantuku?" Mereka berdua baru saja sampai setelah melakukan pekerjaan yang begitu melelahkan. Bukannya beristirahat Naruto malah menyeretnya ke sekolah. Diam-diam melarikan diri dari manager yang juga merangkap kakak kandung Naruto hingga akhirnya mereka berdiri di sini di Seiran tanpa diketahui siapa pun.

Sasuke tak mengiyakan atau menolak permintaan Naruto, ia hanya mengikuti kemana langkah Naruto yang memintanya mengikuti langkah pemuda itu memasuki ruang musik.

Naruto tersenyum tipis saat menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya. Sebuah grand piano berwarna hitam. Ia membuka perlahan piano tersebut lalu duduk perlahan sembari memejamkan matanya sesaat. Mungkin ini lah yan bisa dilakukan sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan Gaara nanti. Ini pertaruhan terakhirnya.

Setidaknya dengan kelakuan nekatnya ini Gaara akan mempertimbangkan jawabannya nanti sebelum ia berhadapan dan meminta langsung jawabannya pada pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Tolong rekam. Aku ingin kau mengirimkannya ke _email _Gaara. Hehehe kau tahukan Teme, aku tak begitu mengerti berurusan dengan elektronik begitu. _Onegai._" Naruto tak berujar banyak karena ia tahu walau tanpa dijawab pemuda berambut biru itu pasti akan membantunya.

Ting …

Sebuah alunan nada yang begitu lembut mengalun di ruangan kedap suara itu. Di sana seorang Uzumaki Naruto sedang menunjukkan kemampuannya yang selalu berada diurutan teratas lomba piano setiap kalinya.

"Gaara … kau tahu ini adalah aransemen untuk debutku ke dunia musik bulan depan. Aku menginginkan kau yang pertama mendengarnya. Hehehe … maaf aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu marah, etto … yah menciummu waktu itu. Aku minta maaf."

Naruto terus saja berbicara tanpa menghentikan tangannya yang terus saja menekan tuts-tuts piano. Walau hanya sebuah nada tanpa bait semua orang juga tahu kalau itu bukanlah nada biasa terselip harapan dan do'a yang begitu tulus. Teruntuk seseorang yang sangat dicintai oleh pemuda pirang itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Gaara."

Ting …

Alunan musik itu terhenti, hanya sesaat sebelum tepukan tangan yang begitu meriah membahana di koridor sepanjang sekolah seni tersebut.

Naruto membelalakan matanya saat menyadari sesuatu. Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang menyeringai sembari memerkan sebuah tombol on yang menyala di dinding di dekat pintu keluar. Speaker sekolah. Dan itu berarti seisi sekolah sudah mendengar pernyataannya cintanya untuk sang Ketua OSIS.

"Dasar Teme. Apa yang kau lakukan _baka_? Kau membuatku malu!" teriak Naruto kesal saat ternyata sang Uchiha berhasil mengerjainya.

"Dengan begini kau tak perlu pusing memikirkan cara mengirimkan rekamanmu bukan, lebih praktis."

"Praktis apanya kau membuat semua orang mengetahui perasaanku, brengsek."

"Bukankah semua juga sudah tahu kalau Uzumaki Naruto personil Lunar Black menyukai Ketua OSIS panda itu, heh?" seringai Sasuke lagi. Ia tersenyum di dalam hati saat melihat wajah merah Naruto yang malu karena ulahnya.

Saat melihat Naruto memainkan nada dari piano tadi ia baru saja menyadari kalau pemuda yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya itu benar-benar mencintai Sabaku Gaara.

Seseorang yang dianggapnya mengangggu pada awalnya, saat Naruto mengenal pemuda berambut merah itu dan membuat perhatian Naruto tak tercurahkan untuknya lagi.

Mungkin ini sudah waktunya ia menyerahkan Naruto pada Gaara, membiarkan pemuda yang kini terduduk menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua kakinya itu mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Melihat wajah murungnya beberapa hari ini membuat Sasuke juga tak menyukainya.

'Akan kubantu, Naru. Mengalah demi kebahagiaanmu itu lebih penting dari keegoisanku.'

Ya, seorang Uchiha Sasuke menyukai sahabat masa kecilnya itu, namun egonya mengalahkan dirinya untuk menyatakannya. Hingga membiarkan Naruto menemukan cinta yang lain dari orang lain yang mungkin masih belum bisa dipercayainya sepenuhnya.

Namun hanya dengan melihat semua ini ia tahu tak akan ada kesempatakan untuk masuk ke dalam hati pemuda pirang itu lagi. Karena Naruto sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada pemuda berambut merah itu.

Bahkan saat mereka berada di Paris Naruto terus saja mencari bagaimana keadaan Gaara melalui sahabat dekatnya yang masih satu kelas dengan Gaara—Shikamaru. Dan Sasuke juga tahu kalau Naruto menyewa beberapa orang untuk menjaga Gaara terlebih dari Kyuubi, terlihat berlebihan mungkin namun itulah bentuk nyata perhatian dan kasih sayang Naruto walau mungkin sang empunya tak menyadari.

"Lebih baik kau temui panda merah itu sebelum ia membantaimu karena membuatnya malu."

"Eh. Kau benar, Suke. Gaara pasti akan membunuhku karena itu. Tapi …" Naruto menghentikan sejenak perkataanya sembari berpikit, "inikan juga ulahmu, Teme. Kau harus membantuku menje—"

"Lakukan sendiri." Sasuke tersenyum kecil sebelum meninggalkan Naruto yang meneriakkan namanya lagi. Hanya sebatas ini yang bisa dilakukannya. Merelakan kebahagiaan keduanya.

"Semoga kau bahagia Naruto."

0o0

Gaara baru saja menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kursi di ruangannya. Ia memijit pelan keningnya sendiri. Kepalanya terasa berat saat ini, mungkin tidur sejenak bisa meredakan sakitnya. Terlalu lama tak melihat bocah pirang itu cukup membuatnya pusing. Sepertinya kehadiran Naruto sendiri sudah bagaikan candu untuknya.

Ting …

Gaara membukan matanya saat mendengar sebuah bunyi piano yang terdengar melalui speaker yang berada diruangannya. Siapa yang sedang memainkan untaian nada yang begitu lembut begini. Bahkan rasanya kepala Gaara sedikit terasa ringan saat mendengarnya, begitu tenang dan menghanyutkan. Karena setahunya tak ada seorang pun di Seiran yang bisa memainkan nada seindah ini kecuali dia yang sedang tak berada di sini.

Hampir saja Gaara bisa terpejam menikmati mimpi indahnya saat suara seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya menyapa gendang telinganya. Seseorang yang sudah menghilang sementara dan memberikan waktunya untuk berpikir.

"_Gaara … kau tahu ini adalah aransemen untuk debutku ke dunia musik enam bulan kedepan. Aku menginginkan kau yang pertama mendengarnya. Hehehe … maaf aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu marah, etto … yah menciummu waktu itu. Aku minta maaf."_

Semburat merah segera saja menghiasi wajah Gaara, bahkan telinganya ikut memerah mendengarnya.

"Dasar Naruto-_baka_, apa yang kau lakukan?" rutuk Gaara pelan. Entah bagaimana lagi ia bisa keluar dan menampakkan wajahnya pada seluruh sekolah sekarang ini. Apa pemuda pirang itu tak menyadari apa akibatnya membuat sang ketua OSIS merona begini.

Walau tak jelas Gaara mendengar pasti kalau ada beberapa suara tawa dan cekikikan di luar sana walau masih diiringi iringan piano Naruto. kenapa Gaara baru menyadari kemampuan pemuda pirang itu sekarang ini. Kemampuan pianonya yang begitu menajubkan bahkan membuat siapa pun merasakan kedamaian.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Gaara."_

Cukup, sepertinya kalimat terakhir Naruto itu membuat Gaara tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan detak jantungnya. Kenapa? Padahal hanya dari suara jarak jauh begini tapi kenapa begitu berbeda sensainya dengan saat Naruto mengatakannya sebelumnya.

Apa karena saat ini Gaara baru merasakan ketulusan pemuda pirang itu. Tidak mungkin bukan.

Karena selama ini Gaara-lah yang selalu menutup hati dengan setiap ketukan pemuda pirang itu dihatinya. Ia yang selama ini membangun tembok pada pemuda bermata biru itu.

"_Dasar Teme. Apa yang kau lakukan baka? Kau membuatku malu!" teriak Naruto kesal saat ternyata sang Uchiha berhasil mengerjainya._

Gaara tertawa kecil saat mengetahui kalau ternyata Naruto tak sadar kalau ia sudah mngunumkan perasaannya pada semua orang. "Dasar Naruto-_baka_."

"_Dengan begini kau tak perlu pusing memikirkan cara mengirimkan rekamanmu bukan, lebih praktis."_

"_Praktis apanya kau membuat semua orang mengetahui perasaanku, brengsek."_

Namun senyum diwajahnya memudar saat tahu kalau Naruto tak sendiri. Tentu saja selalu saja pemuda itu ada bersama Naruto. Pemuda yang diyakininya juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Hanya karena Naruto yang tak peka hingga tak menyadarinya.

"_Bukankah semua juga sudah tahu kalau Uzumaki Naruto personil Lunar Black menyukai Ketua OSIS panda itu, heh?"_

" …"

"_Lebih baik kau temui panda merah itu sebelum ia membantaimu karena membuatnya malu."_

Gaara tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya untuk kesekian kali saat ia yakin itu adalah kata-kata Sasuke. Mengapa pemuda itu mengatakan hal yang seakan mengizinkan Gaara untuk bersama Naruto. Bahkan ia tak sempat memikirkan panggilan tak sopan yang dilontarkan juniornya itu.

"_Eh. Kau benar, Suke. Gaara pasti akan membunuhku karena itu. Tapi … inikan juga ulahmu, Teme. Kau harus membantuku menje—"_

"_Lakukan sendiri."_

Ya, Naruto aku akan membunuhmu, bathin Gaara saat mengerti situasinya sendiri. Sekarang diluar sana teman-teman dan malah mungkin gurunya sendiri akan menggodanya karena berhasil mendapatkan idola yang bahkan bagi orang-orang di luar sana bertemu saja hanyalah mimpi dan ia dengan mudah mendapatkannya.

Tidak dengan mudah juga karena Gaara sendiri belum yakin bagaimana perasaanya. Hanya saja yang pasti ia tak menyukai saat ada siapa pun yang mendekati Naruto.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan."

_Braaakk …_

Gaara tak sempat berpikir lagi saat mendengar pintu ruangannya didobrak paksa. Yang ia tahu hanya satu orang yang berani melakukannya, seseorang yang saat ini tak ingin ditemuinya. Sekarang ini.

"Kumohon Gaara, jangan menghindariku lagi," tahan Naruto saat melihat kalau Gaara ingin beranjak pergi meninggalkannya.

"Tolong jangan siksa aku lagi, hanya bisa melihatmu dari jauh itu menyakitkan kau tahu, Gaara. Rasanya semua terasa berhenti di duniaku."

'Itu kata-kataku, _baka._'

"Aku tahu mungkin kau lagi-lagi tak akan percaya … hanya saja tolong dengarkan aku." Naruto menatap langsung pada manik jade Gaara, mempertemukan langit biru miliknya dengan Gaara, 'ini yang terakhir kali Gaara, kalau tidak … kau tahu pasti apa yang akan terjadi bukan,' sambung Naruto di dalam hati mengingat pertaruhannya pada Kyuubi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Gaara."

Cukup sepertinnya Gaara benar-benar tak bisa menyangkal lagi semua perasaanya, saat ini. Tidak terlebih saat tangan Naruto mengelus pipinya lembut. Ia tak menolaknya bahkan ia menyukai saat tangan Naruto memberikan sentuhan pada dirinya.

"Kumohon Gaara, jangan tolak lagi dengan mengatakan aku hanya main-main lagi. Hatiku sakit saat melihatmu menahan tangis. Hatiku terluka saat melihat wajahmu yang sedih. Katakan kalau kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku Gaara."

Gaara masih saja bergeming, ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Bahkan saat kedua tangan Naruto sudah memeluknya erat ia tetap tak tahu.

"Kalau tidak, kau tahu bukan bagaimana akhirnya nanti. Aku tak mungkin mengingkari janjiku sendiri. Walau kalau bisa aku ingin membawamu pergi terserah kalau kau mau atau tidak." Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Naruto, " karena aku tak ingin melihatmu dengan siapa pun, walaupun dia adalah kakakku sendiri."

"_Ne_, aku juga Naruto."

"Kau serius, Gaara?" tanya Naruto tak percaya. Ia masih belum percaya kalau Gaara akan menyambut perasaanya.

"Huh, dasar. Dengar aku tak akan pernah mengatakannya untuk kedua kali. _Aishiteru yo,_ Uzumaki Naruto." Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis saat mengatakannya bahkan saat Naruto memeluknya untuk kedua kali ia tak menolak. Sudah cukup ia merasakan kehilangan saat pemuda itu pergi walau hanya sebentar.

"Maaf, sudah membuamu menunggu begitu lama, Naruto."

Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan, menyembunyikan kepalanya pada helaian merah milik Gaara. Menghirup pelan wangi tubuh Gaara yang begitu menenangkan, "menunggu sampai kapan pun aku bersedia hanya saja aku tak akan mengizinkan siapa pun untuk berada di sisimu, kecuali aku—Uzumaki Naruto."

"Dasar posesif."

"Biar. Salah siapa kau terlalu menarik untukku, Gaara. Aku mencintaimu, Gaara."

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Eh? Harusnya kau bilang aku juga, begitu."

"Malas."

"Pelit."

"Sudah lepaskan pelukanmu, Naruto. sesak."

"Maaf," ujar Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap teduh pada wajah senpai tercintanya yang kini beralih status menjadi kekasihnya. Ya, seorang Sabaku Gaara yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

"Kau tahu, Gaara. Aku tak sabar memberitahukan pada semua orang kalau kau sudah menjadi milikku. Hehehe … jadi sekarang dia tak bisa mengganggumu lagi bahkan merebutmu dariku?"

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan dia, Naruto?"

Badan Naruto langsung merinding saat mendengar suara seseorang yang seharusnya tak berada di sini. Seharusnya, garis bawahi itu.

"Kyuu-_nii._" Naruto hanya berujar lirih saat melihat Kyuubi yang berada di depan pintu dengan bersilang dada, dan ada Sasuke juga di belakangnya.

"Jangan ganggu Gaara lagi," cegah Naruto saat Kyuubi bergerak mendekati Gaara yang berdiri dibelakangnya, membuat barikade agar Kyuubi tak bisa menyentuh Gaara. Namun melihat seringaian yang diberikan Kyuubi membuat bulu kuduk Naruto mau tak mau merinding melihatnya.

"Sudahlah Kyuu-_nii,_ kau hanya membuat pasangan bodoh itu ketakutan."

"Diam kau anak ayam, aku hanya masih ingin bermain-main dengan _baka copel_ ini."

_Twich_

Sasuke benar-benar kesal pada pemuda berambut merah yang juga merangkap manager Naruto itu. Jika saja ia tak mengenal baik Kyuubi mungkin dengan senang hati ia akan membunuh pemuda bermata merah itu.

Perlahan Sasuke mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dengan santai, mendial salah satu nomor yang pasti akan membuat sulung Uzumaki itu diam.

"Halo _nii-san_, bisa kau kemari … kekasihmu sedang mencari selingkuhan berondong ba—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan anak ayam brengsek!" Kyuubi segera meraih telepon genggam Sasuke saat sadar siapa yang baru saja di hubungi Sasuke.

"Hn. Kau yang meminta kakak ipar," seringai Sasuke senang saat melihat wajah pucat Kyuubi. Karena ia tahu hanya dalam hitungan menit kakak laki-lakinya pasti akan datang ke sini.

Naruto dan Gaara yang tak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi tak mengedipkan matanya sejak tadi hingga sekarang saat kedua pemuda dengan tingkat kewarasan dipertanyakan dihadapan mereka sedang memasang perang _deathglare_.

"Kyuu—"

"—diam Naruto, aku sekarang sedang berurusan dengan anak ayam ini," potong Kyuubi cepat saat Naruto bertanya padanya membuat nyali pemuda pirang ciut. Berhadapan dengan Kyuubi yang sedang kesal itu sama menyebalkannya dengan menghadapi gadis yang sedang PMS, ups jangan ucapkan keras-keras kau bisa digantung Kyuubi jika dia mendengarnya.

"Kyuu!"

Satu lagi pemeran datang yang malah membuat Naruto semakin tak mengerti ada apa dan apa yang terjadi. Sasuke yang memanggil Kyuubi kakak ipar dan sekarang kedatangan sulung Uchiha itu dengan tampang berantakan yang pastinya terlihat buru-buru.

"Kyuu-_nii_ jangan katakan kalau kau berpacaran dengan—"

"Wah, jadi kau belum mengatakannya pada Naruto, Kyuu?"

"Berisik keriput, kenapa kau kemari?" teriak Kyuubi kesal yang malah dibalas senyuman Itachi.

"_Ne_, Naru. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Gaara pelan masih berada di belakang punggung Naruto. Menjadi penonton dari tadi membuatnya mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"Sama, aku juga tak mengerti. Kalau kedua orang tak waras itu bertemu pasti sebentar lagi perang akan dimulai. Dan aku benar-benar tak percaya kalau mereka berdua pacaran kau tahu. Itu pasti akan masuk buku rekor atau keajaiban dunia."

"Aku dengar itu, Naruto. Arggghhhh, sudahlah. Kau menggangguku keriput. Sudah kukatakan bukan, aku hanya ingin menganggu bocah rubah itu, kau ini."

Itachi hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia memang sudah mendegar permintaan Kyuubi yang ingin menjahili Naruto sekaligus adiknnya sendiri dan membantu keduanya agar lebih jujur pada perasaan mereka dan menemukan kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya—meskipun pada akhirnya keduanya tak bersama. Walau seumur hidup ia tak akan mengakuinya.

"Iya, aku tahu," ujar Itachi yang malah mengusap lembut kepala Kyuubi yang membuat pemuda setan itu memerah malu membuat ketiga pemuda terlupakan itu _sweatdrop_ melihat setan jahil itu akhirnya takluk.

"Sudahlah ayo pulang."

Kyuubi tak mengatakan apa-apa saat Itachi menyeretnya pulang.

"Dengar bocah rubah, seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku. Belikan apel sepulang nanti," titah Kyuubi sesaat sosoknya menghilang.

"_Ne_, Sasu bisa kau jelaskan badai apa yang baru saja terjadi?"

"Dasar dobe."

Naruto menahan dirinya untuk menjintak kepala ayam Sasuke. Jika tak memikirkan ada Gaara diantara mereka saat ini.

"Kyuubi-_nii _hanya menjahilimu saja. Kau tahu ia tak akan mungkin mengambil Gaara darimu. Bisa dihukum _nii-san_ kalau ia berani melakukan itu semua," seringai Sasuke mengerikan saat memikirkan hukuman yang diberikan _nii-san_nya saat sulung Uzumaki itu berulah.

"Kau mengerikan, Teme." Mundur Narurto seraya memeluk Gaara didadanya.

"Hah, ya sudahlah. Selamat bersenang-senang. Asal jangan lepas kendali dobe, aku tak mau memiliki keponakan di usia semuda ini," ujar Sasuke santai lalu meninggalkan keduanya yang masih terdiam.

_Braaakk_

"…"

"APA MAKSUDMU, TEME?"

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Kenapa jadi emosional begitu?" cegah Gaara saat melihat Naruto yang mulai akan mengejar Sasuke lagi.

"Aku lelah, Gaara. Kupikir aku akan kehilanganmu." Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding ruangan Gaara.

"Tak akan, _baka_. Karena semua sudah digariskan bukan, aku akan menjadi milikmu."

"Kau benar." Naruto menarik tangan Gaara mendekatkan tubuh mereka, "kau hanya milikku, Sabaku Gaara."

"Ya, aku milikmu Uzumaki Naruto."

Keduanya memejamkan mata saat dirasakanya sebuah jarak yang menipis diantara mereka. Menyentuh sebuah kelembutan dan berbagi rasa yang sama. Tanpa sebuah paksaan dan nafsu berlebih. Hanya menginginkan keduanya sadar kalau mereka saling membutuhkan. Dan ada untuk bersama. Sekarang dan selamanya.

0o0

A/N: Etto … ada yang masih ingat sama fict ini? _Gomen_#bow Mizu baru bisa update sekarang, _gomen ne minna_, gomen Hana-_chan_. Yap udah muncul satu lagi pair kesayangan Mizu ItaKyuu hahaha walau pun masih sedikit momentnya xp.

Dengan ini satu hutang Mizu lunas^^#lirik fict mc yang numpuk*masih banyak ternyata* haha tenang adja gak ada fict Mizu yang _discontinued _kok cuma memang bakal lama _update_ karena kesibukan Mizu di dunia nyata.

Oke, _jaa minna_ ketemu lagi di fict Mizu yang lain ne.

Mizu

Thanks For Reading


End file.
